The Person You Least Expect is Your Murderer!
by hermionefan199
Summary: What happens when this new girl comes to town? Is she all sunshine and daisies or is she really obessed with Jake Ryan! And what heights will she go to just to Get with Jake Ryan? Read to find out!JILEY! Maybe Loliver!Maybe Lackson! I don't know yet!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

**Preface**

**Miley's POV**

Every girl in Malibu would love to be Jake Ryan's girlfriend. Well, I am. I get icy glares and insults thrown at me from jealous girls who want to be with Jake. I ignore them, because that's how much I like Jake or maybe even love him. I have two loyal best friends: Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

Lilly has long blonde hair and brown chocolate eyes. If I'm sad, she always stays over my house and we eat our way through five huge bowls of Junk food.

Oliver has medium, shaggy black hair. He's always right there to comfort us in our time of need.

Anyways, that is getting off the point. Everyone would love to be Jake Ryan's girlfriend, right? Would you love it even if you had some crazy girl after you, because you "stole" their Jake? When that person leaves threatening messages in your locker, mailbox, and email?

All I can say is as I looked into the eyes of this crazed fan, I knew that moment I would die, but that doesn't mean I can't stall…………

Maybe I'm going too fast. Let's start from the very beginning, starting with the new kid.

A/N: If you were wondering, this is suppose to be short. It's a preface!! I know I'm suppose to be working on my other fan fic and I promise you I'll have the new chapter up for that story up by this Friday. This is my 2nd fan fic. So tell me what you think!

Note: I had a few mistakes on this. So I went back and edited it. Thanks to SweetSouthernGal for pointing that out.


	2. New Girl

Disclaimer: All of Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.

Chapter 1: New Kid

Miley's POV

"Miley, did you hear? There's a new girl coming today?" Lilly asked, taking out her books from her locker.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I heard that every boy in the STATE wanted to go out with her," Oliver emphasized.

"Oh, please.That's probably some rumor she started herself. I bet she's a stuck-up jerk just like Amber and Ashley," I stated.

I really don't hope they become friends.

"Oooh, yeah. That would be horrible. We really don't need three people doing that stupid finger thing or sucking up to Jake," Lilly stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that would be horrible!" I said, thinking of the horrible.

Three of them. That spells NIGHTMARE.

"Speaking of Jake," Lilly started.

"Who was speaking of Jake?" Oliver asked, blankly.

I looked at him like he was crazy, so did Lilly.

"Oliver!"Liilly said, impatiently, hitting him upside the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?" Oliver said, rubbing his head.

"Anyways, speaking of Jake, He's headed this way," Lilly warned, as she eyed me for a reaction.

She probably thinks I like him. I mean day after day. She constantly says I like Jake. All because of the way I treat him. Just because her mom said that girls act like that when they like boys, doesn't mean I like him.

I turned around and saw Jake walking towards us.

"Hey, Miley!"Jake greeted, when he made it to them.

"Hey, Jake,"Oliver and Lilly chorused. I just gave a small wave.

"What brings you over here, Jake?"I asked, somewhat curious.

Lilly gave me this disbelieving look, while Oliver coughed 'Date'.

I glared at him.

"What did you say, Oliver? I didn't quite catch that," Jake said, looking at Oliver.

"Oh…um…I said 'late'. Lilly and I are going to be late. So see you around," Oliver said, pulling Lilly's arm and leaving.

I'm definitely going to kill my friends for leaving at me.

"Shouldn't we get going, too, Jake?"I asked, trying to escape.

"Yes, we should. But Miley do you think you would like to…."Jake started. The school bell rang. "Sorry Jake! I have to get to class," I said, as I ran off.

Saved by the bell.

I ran into the room, just as the late bell rang.

.I went and took my seat by Lilly.

As soon as I took my seat, I recognized there was a new girl in front of me.

She had some black stretch pants with a shirt that you tie up in the back, kinda like a haltertop.All I have to say is she's showing way too much skin. I mean EVERY boy in the class was staring at her.

Just then, Jake strolled in like he owned the place.

"Sorry, I got held up in the hallway by some crazed fans," Jake explained. The teacher just nodded in an understanding way.

Jake took his seat and sat down.

When he saw the new girl, he stopped and stared while his jaw dropped.

I glared at him, but he didn't even notice. He was still staring at the girl. It was like she had some spell on them. I might as well try to be nice.

I put on a fake smile and said, "Hi, I'm Miley,"while holding out my hand.

"What kind of name is that? It sounds like the kind of name for a dog," she stated, smirking.

Oh no she didn't.

"I can't believe it! You're like the only person to recognize that! Thank you," I said, putting on a fake smile.

"Who wouldn't?" she said, with a smirk.

"So let me guess? Your name was named after a toilet,"I said, sweetly, giving her a fake smile.

"Hey!"She shouted, advancing on me.

"Girls, Girls! No need for that. Do that again and you'll both have detention" Mr. Corelli said.

"Sorry," I said.

The new girl mouthed 'teacher's pet' and to my surprise got up and walked right to Mr. Corelli.

She handed him a slip of paper and sat back down.

Mr. Corelli opened it and read it.

His eyes got huge.

"Did I say you'll both have detention if you do it again? I mean do it again and you won't get in trouble," he stated, putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

I wonder what it was.

"Anyway, class this is our new student Ms.Candy White," he introduced, the girl I was just in a fight with.

"Hello," Candy the new girl said, smiling at everyone.

The boys sighed and said 'Hello?' back, while all the girls rolled their eyes.

She winked at Jake, who sighed dreamily.

Oh, great! Now all the boys acting like lovesick puppies.

Right after that, told everyone to pair off with partners to work on mirroring.

All of the boys ran over to Candy, but she said, "Sorry, guys. I already have a partner"

They walked dejectedly away.

She walked up to me and pulled my arm.

"Let's be partners Millie," she said. Oh no she won't mispronounce my name.

"Miley!"I corrected.

"Like it matters. I say Millie is a big improvement," she said, rolling her eyes.

I mirrored her and said, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe some dirt on Jake Ryan," She said, giving me a puppy dog pout.

"That might work on all these lovesick boys, but that won't on me. I'm warning you. Stay AWAY from Jake Ryan," I warned.

"Why do you care?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Unfortunately, I had to mirror her.

"None of your business," I stated.

"How's it going over here?" the teacher asked.

"Just fine, Miley and I will become the best of friends. I can just tell," she said, as she hugged me.

"Glad to hear it," he said, and walked off.

"Get off me," I said, as I pushed her away.

"That's no way to treat me. Now is it? I practically saved you from having detention," She said.

"Well, I guess I just did," I retorted.

She got a surprise face and balled her hand in a fist and put it in her hand.

I did too.

"Great, Mirror," the teacher commented.

Lilly's Pov

"She seems like a nice girl," Oliver commented on Candy.

"Oh, please. She's a stuck-up jerk," Lilly comment, rolling her eyes.

Oliver did the same.

"Can you please stop doing girly things doing this exercise? It makes me look gay," Oliver said.

"Whatever," Lilly commented.

Ashley's Pov

"Why kind of meal is that, you dork?"Amber said, to a person who was buying her lunch, later at lunch.

This girl totally got my meal wrong and I don't like that.

"Sorry," she said, and ran off.

"Oooh, tsss!"Amber and I chorused, together.

"Hello, you must be Amber and Ashley," Candy said, walking up to them.

"What's it's to you?" I asked.

"A little business propostion,"Candy said, handing them a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" Amber asked.

"Just a little something. My numbers on there. Call me when you made up your mind," Candy said, and with that walked off.

"Should we open it?" I asked Amber.

"No, save it until later," Amber said.

A/N: She's a little stuck-up jerk, isn't she? There's a reason I made her so mean to Miley, and then all…... to other people. Don't want to say. I might ruin it.

I'm so glad we have no school on Monday. It's President's Day! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know it's completely boring, but still tell me what you think.

I know I made all the boys lovesick. But I meant to do that. It's an important part of the plot. Anyway, please Review!

Note: Sorry! I messed up big time on this chapter. So I went back and edited it. Thanks to SweetSouthernGal and Cowgirl4Christ for pointing that out to me. It was like two in the morning when I typed it and I was tired. I was just too tired to proofread it. So I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
